


Paradise

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Mutual Pining, Reflection, Romance, Yuletide Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kiss had woken up something in Aurora that Maleficent would not dare to tamper back down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babykid528](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/gifts).



> Written for Yuletide Madness for babykid528. Thank you so much for requesting both this fandom and Maleficent/Aurora, I have been wanting to write for this fandom and slash these two ever since I watched the movie.

“So should I expect that first kiss to lead up to something?” Aurora pressed Maleficent, a glimmer of expectation in her eyes. Her smile was sweet as always, but there was something underneath it, a desire that Maleficent found easy to replicate within herself.

Maleficent’s wing brushed against Aurora’s shoulder, pushing her slightly towards her and the young girl chuckled, hand curling around her wing in support.

“You're certainly friendly this morning.” Aurora’s eyes sparkled with anticipation and Maleficent ran her hand through her blonde curls, twirling the curls lovingly around her fingers. She could tell Aurora loved the gesture by the way she pressed closer to her.

They stood like that for several long moments, Aurora’s head resting against Maleficent’s chest, her breath slightly stirring the fabric. The Moors were in a state of perpetual harmony again: faeries danced around them in glee and Maleficent had not the heart to shoo them away so that she might have a private moment with Aurora, and the sun shone down on them with encouragement, and she knew with all her heart how much she loved Aurora and that they were meant to be together _always._

“Is this okay?” Aurora asked her suddenly, searching for reassurance as if believing she was forcing Maleficent into this. And oh, how wrong she was.

Maleficent pressed a kiss to her soft, sweet lips. “As long as you are happy, I am happy. Our love can only bring about peace, Aurora.” As she watched her friends she realized that only this could be true; there was no sense of right and wrong here, only love. A love that had brought their two kingdoms and peoples together, a love that had already transcended evil and could only continue to do so.

As she held Aurora in her arms, she was sure of nothing else. 

And then she sensed another presence, one that would have once proved all too unwelcome in a moment such as this, yet Maleficent had changed in many ways. Aurora had made her softer perhaps, though that was not the word she liked to use. Aurora had rather opened her up to life again, to all that life could hold. Nearly every day now she felt as she had felt in the days of her childhood, before she had met Prince Stefan. Aurora had brought this familiar, long-lost sense of joy back to her, and she would never quite be able to repay her for her courage and acceptance of Maleficent’s past wrongs.

Her lips quirked into an almost smile, “I should teach you to stop eavesdropping.”

Aurora turned around, though still remained in her embrace, and caught sight of who Maleficent had found out. “Diaval! It is not polite to spy, you know.”

“My apologies, princess.” The raven-turned human bowed low and Maleficent could not help but betray her smirk, watching with amusement as Aurora playfully bounded away and playfully smacked him on the shoulder and ruffled his hair. 

“I have told you time and again to call me Aurora. I am sure Maleficent will not mind.” Aurora looked to her and the fairy nodded slightly, unable to deny her anything.

Diaval had proved to be as much family as her friends from childhood in The Moors were. Despite his somewhat forced service to her, Diaval had saved her life and had proved a loyal and caring friend to both her and Aurora. She nodded to him as well, watching as he ruffled Aurora’s hair somewhat vigorously in retaliation. She would not trade Aurora’s laughter echoing throughout the woods for anything in the world.

At last, Diaval shoved Aurora aside with a grin on his face and glanced up at Maleficent again briefly. “I'll leave you two alone then, Aurora.”

And quite alone he left them, the other faeries trailing off after him with quick last glances in the direction of Maleficent and her beloved. Aurora once more found herself in Maleficent’s embrace, standing up on her tip toes in order to press a kiss to Maleficent’s lips. The fairy, though at first startled, relaxed into the soft and incredibly satisfying kiss, her wings wrapping themselves around the girl of their own accord.

Paradise was in those silky blonde curls, and in that sweet and gentle smile, and it always would be.

**FIN**


End file.
